Deckert Commando Unit
The Deckert Commando Unit is the main antagonistic faction in the 2005 film xXx: State of the Union, the sequel to 2002's xXx. It was founded and led by George Deckert on his intent to take over the U.S. government. Biography Beginnings The Unit started off a army unit led by Deckert as a U.S. General. It wasn't until Lieutenant Darius Stone led half of the unit to defy Deckert's orders to smoke out civilians, which resulted in Stone getting himself placed in prison for 20 years. Despite the setback, Deckert rose himself up to become the new Secretary of Defense, though he secretly opposes President Sanford's intent of signing a new military bill that will dismantle various military branches to focus on foreign aid. Deciding that he must take over, Deckert rounds his loyal men of the Unit to conspire an overthrow of the President and the Chain of Command so that he can take over. Attacking the XXX Agency Three years following the death of Yorgi Azar Zimin and the dissolution of Anarchy 99, Deckert sends a squardron of the Unit (led by Alabama Cobb) to attack an NSA bunker, killing many NSA agents while Augustus Gibbons (who previously served in the Unit) was forced to escape with Toby Shavers. Sensing that Deckert is up to something, Gibbons managed to help Stone escape from prison, though he ends up being captured and presumably murdered by Deckert and Cobb in his house. Deckert then tries to recruit General Jack Pettibone (who also served in the unit) to his cause, but Pettibone refuses to do so. To cover his tracks, Deckert arranges for Charlie Mayweather to murder Pettibone in her safe house and frame Stone for the murder, forcing Stone to hide himself away from the authorities. Staging The Coup Onboard the U.S.S. Independence, the Unit gathered vast amounts of weaponry (including tanks and helicopters) as Deckert intends to use them all to provide security around the Capitol during Sanford's State of the Union Address. It also turns out that Deckert has actually detained Gibbons and several of his loyal men by staging their deaths and that he intends to frame them for the overthrow after he kills the President and his loyal aides. Fortunately, NSA Agent Kyle Steele caught wind of the plot and teamed up with Stone and his old friend Zeke, who then gets his crew to form their own unit. During the State of the Union Address, Zeke gets his crew to hijack a tank commandeered by several of Deckert's men just as Deckert gets Cobb and his men to murder the President's aides. Zeke then fires a tank shell into the Capitol, allowing Stone and Steele to break into the Capitol and shoot down several commandos. Stone was able to free Gibbons, who then shoots down Charlie before helping Steele finish off the rest of Deckert's commandos. Realizing that their plot has been foiled, Deckert and Cobb commandeered a presidential train while taking a captive Sanford with them, though Stone is able to catch up to them. After killing Cobb, Stone allows Sanford to be rescued by Steele in a helicopter commandeered by Gibbons. Stone then escapes by diving into the water, allowing Gibbons to fire a missile to destroy the train, killing Deckert in the process. It can be implied that the Unit is dismantled following the deaths of Deckert and his men. Navigation Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Traitor Category:Jingoists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Movie Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Spy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Action Movie Villains